


The Avengers, Dark N' Dirty One-Shots

by PatheticProcrastinator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Daddy Kink, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, Marvel Universe, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticProcrastinator/pseuds/PatheticProcrastinator
Summary: A variety of dark and explicit one-shots starring The Avengers and Y/N. Warnings will be stated at the start of each chapter and tags will be added as the one-shots progress.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206





	1. Like A Lady (Steve Rogers)

**Author's Note:**

> All one-shots within this fic will contain explicit content, all warnings will be stated before the one-shots progress, please ensure you read these warnings before proceeding to avoid exposing yourself to potentially sensitive content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't refer to yourself as 'ladylike', although you did find joy in dressing up in flattering dresses, you found yourself gravitating more towards jeans, shorts, crop tops and sneakers. It was an average way to dress honestly, most girls liked similar clothing to you, and you found the comfort enjoyable. But your Captain and leader Steve, seems to be stuck in the past, and can't comprehend why a woman would wear such 'lewd' articles of clothing, after all, you should be more ladylike. It's the way you're supposed to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNINGS-  
> Dark! Steve, Manipulation, Sexist Stereotypes, Non Consensual Spanking, Naive and Innocent Reader   
> -NO SMUT-

You awoke to the blaring sound of your alarm, screeching in your ears in order to coax you out of the comfort of your bed. You let out a groan, wiping your eyes groggily, your body feeling weak at the sudden awakening. Despite the fact that you had been here for nearly a year now, you still couldn't get used to waking up so early most days for missions. You remained in bed for a little while longer, allowing your eyes to become adjusted to the dim room. You glanced at the clock that was next to you. 6:01. Another groan escaped from your lips, you had to get up now or you were going to be late to another mission, the last time that had happened Steve had scolded you pretty badly in front of everyone. You were not prepared to go through that again, he made you feel like a child when he talked down to you like that, and you found it hard to bite your tongue when he degraded you. You knew he meant well, he would have done the same to anyone else if they would have been late, but that didn't stop you from getting frustrated when you were the one of the receiving end.

You stretched your limbs, your legs shaking violently as you did so. You sighed in relief as you felt your body waking up, allowing you to finally roll out of bed and turn off your alarm. The silence that consumed the room was pleasant, your ears no longer being violated. You let out a large yawn, stretching your arms above your head. Once the yawn had subsided, you finally made your way into your bathroom. Your feet dragging across the floor as you did so. Why couldn't your body just get used to this? You knew that as soon as you had a shower you would be wide awake, but getting to the shower always seemed like a difficult task.   
You peeled the pajamas away from your skin, turning the water on in the shower on a low setting, the cold water would wake you up quicker, then you could turn up the setting and get yourself clean. You didn't bother putting your pajamas in the washing hamper, you would just do that when you got out of the shower. Stepping inside, you felt instant relief as the cold water started trickling down your body, allowing you to finally wake yourself up completely. Remembering your limited amount of time, you started to speed up, quickly washing your hair and body as the water started to heat up. Your hair would dry whilst you were on the jet so you didn't need to worry about wasting time on it, once you were out of the shower you quickly brushed through it, ensuring that there were no knots or tangles before you braided it down the back. You washed your face and brushed your teeth before moving the previously discarded pajamas into the washing hamper.

"Friday? What time is it?" You called out as you made your way back into your bedroom, heading towards the wardrobe to take out your suit. "The time currently is 6:22am Miss L/N. May I ask why you are up so early today?" You paused at the question, turning to face your empty room. "Friday I always have to get up this early when there's a mission." You awaited a response, Friday was quite for several minutes before you finally received a reply. "Miss L/N I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you don't have a mission today. I do recall that this was discussed last night." Your eyes widened when you finally realized your mistake. "For fucks sake!" You yelled, slamming your wardrobe closed aggressively as you stomped back to your bed, throwing yourself onto it in a huff. Friday didn't respond after that, there wasn't much that could be said to you right now.   
Suddenly, you heard a knock at the door, you sighed, forcing yourself to get up again, before you answered you quickly rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your figure before you opened the door, your eyes meeting light blue ones. "Oh, hey Steve, did you hear that just now?" You asked apologetically, you know that Steve doesn't like it when anyone swears, especially you considering how young you are in comparison to the other main avengers. Except Peter, you and him were the same age, him being a few months older unfortunately. "Yup. What have I said about swearing." Steve chuckled and shook his head taking you by surprise slightly, normally he would have ripped into you by now. He noticed your confused expression and smiled. "I figured I would let you off this once considering what happened. I heard your alarm. You really need to remember to turn that off the night before when you don't have a mission." You pursed your lips, a small blush forming on your face. "I forgot..." You mumbled, you felt quite stupid honestly, this wasn't the first time you had done this. "Well I'm guessing you're not going to be able to get back to sleep now, so you may as well come meet me in the kitchen when you're ready, we can eat something and then you can lounge around all day, no workouts today, I feel like you should have a little break all things considered." Steve gestured to you when he spoke, you pouted at the idea, he normally wasn't this easy on you, but considering the last few weeks had been quite hectic, it was a nice change of pace. Plus he knew that you wouldn't go back to sleep, you were never able to after you had got up. "Yeah sure, I won't be long, just let me get ready." 

You closed the door and started going about getting changed, you knew Steve wouldn't mind you not letting him reply, he would probably be on his way to the kitchen now anyways. You went back to your wardrobe and fished out a crop top along with some shorts, it was hot today, and you didn't want to be boiling all day. You picked out a random pair of panties along with a bra, and started to get dressed. Next focusing on your socks which were short, allowing your legs to be exposed, further helping you stay cool. Finally, you pulled on your sneakers, before you left you took your hair out of the braid, drying it slightly with the towel you had previously wrapped around yourself to ensure that it wasn't soaking when you went downstairs. With that you left your room, making your way down to the kitchen to eat with Steve. Most of the times when you weren't on a mission there were typically one or two other people off with you, this ensured that you wouldn't be alone all day, and it also made sure that if anything bad were to happen, you wouldn't have to deal with it by yourself. Although you could probably do so considering your strength, but you knew that even you could be caught of guard. As you got closer to the kitchen the smell of pancakes loomed in the air, it caused your stomach to growl greedily, you normally had to grab a breakfast bar or something small in the mornings when you were going on a mission, so it was nice to finally be able to have some actual breakfast. 

You arrived in the kitchen, a plate was already set up at the end of the counter, a glass of orange juice next to it. "Those are yours, I didn't know what you wanted on them so I just thought I would let you do it." Steve called out without turning around to look at you, he probably heard you come in because of his super hearing. You made your way to the pantry and grabbed your preferred toppings, putting them on the pancakes before you sat down to eat. You faced Steve as you ate, your eyes staring into his back as he continued to make his own breakfast. "So what's the plan for today?" You asked, making sure you swallowed your food before talking, although Steve had taken it easy on you so far, you didn't want to ruin that by irritating him. "Well whatever you want. The team isn't back until around 8 or 9 so you pretty much have all day to do whatever you want. "Steve finished cooking his pancakes, placing the last one on a plate before he started to wash up. 

  
You tore your eyes away from his back and stared at your pancakes, realizing they were nearly all gone already. You were really hungry. By the time you had finished Steve had finished washing the pan he had used, he tugged off the apron he had been wearing and hung it up in its rightful place. You still found it amusing that he wore an apron when in the kitchen. It reminded you of his nature and how he liked to do things in a certain way, he liked organization. "Just make sure you wash your plate before you g-" Steve stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on you. They trailed up and down your body, taking in the outfit you were wearing. You tilted your head, glancing down at yourself. "Is there something on my top?" You asked, tugging at the material to check if perhaps you had dropped something. Steve cleared his throat. "No, I... I just... I don't know it's weird seeing a woman in those type of clothes I suppose. I'm still not quite used to it." His voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence, his eyes now focused on his pancakes. He took a seat a couple of spots away from you and started to eat. His eyes not daring to wander over to your figure. "Oh, I would have thought you would have adapted by now." You tease, finishing off the last bite of your pancakes before taking the dish over to the sink, washing it as you continued. 

"Surely you must have seen lots of girls who dress like this? It's quite popular now, especially in summer." Steve just shook his head, turning towards you. "Not even Natasha? She sometimes wears jeans." You pointed out, drying the plate with the hand towel and placing it back into the cupboard. "Those aren't jeans Y/N." Steve snapped at you, you were taken aback before you remembered that Steve had a hard time accepting the changes in the world. He was from a time period where women were housewives and practically lived to serve men. "Sorry. I know it must be hard for you, seeing all these new changes and such but it's modern day now, women dress like this all the time, it might just take some getting used to." You made your way back to your seat and grabbed your glass of orange juice, sipping at it quietly. 

Steve's eyes had followed you and the two of you were now stuck in a staring contest. "In my day, women were much more... Ladylike." His voice was quite, it was as if he didn't want you to hear him but he wanted to give his opinion. He was really confusing sometimes. You rolled your eyes placing your glass down and crossing your arms across your chest. "What is that supposed to mean? There's nothing wrong with the fact that I'm not completely 'ladylike'." You narrowed your eyes slightly, you didn't want to get into an argument but it seemed as if he was judging you, and you couldn't stand the thought of someone being so closed minded about something as simple as clothing. "It means that women used to dress and act in a sensible manner. They didn't expose lots of skin and flaunt in any way. The only time they would show a lot of skin would be in the bedroom, with their man." Your face heated up at that statement and you pretended to gag. "Well Mr. Stereotype, for your information I am sensible, considering I'm in the Avengers would prove that much at least, and I don't have a 'man', and I certainly don't need one, and I don't need someone like you telling me otherwise. So I will show as much skin as I want thank you very much." You realized that you had gotten closer to Steve as you talked, you were now standing directly in front of him, your hands clenched at your sides as you glared into Steve's eyes. He in return, glared into yours. The two of remained like that for a few seconds before something changed within Steve. 

He stopped glaring, instead a small smirk found its way onto his face. He placed the fork he had previously been holding on his plate, abandoning his remained pancakes as he stood from the chair. You took a step back, your eyebrows furrowing as he loomed over you. You forgot how tall he was until he stood next to you, you felt so small as he stared down at you, the tension rising. He took a step forwards, causing you to take another one back. You didn't like the look in his eyes, maybe you had pushed him a little too far. "W-what are you doing Rogers?" You asked as he took another step, you stumbled over your words slightly at first before you were able to compose yourself. You didn't want Steve to know that you were a bit worried right now, he would use that to his advantage to degrade you or 'put you in your place'. You just knew he would. You soon found yourself backed into the wall, Steve casually approaching you, determination on his face. You shook your head and the glare returned to your face. "Cut it out Steve, this isn't funny." You huffed as you started to make your way to the hall, hoping that you could just go back to your room and let him get over this on his own. But you were abruptly stopped when you felt his hand latch onto your upper arm. You let out a yelp as his fingers tightened, surely leaving bruises, "S-Steve. L-let go you're hurting me." Your voice was quite, almost like that of a whisper. You didn't know what was going through his head right now, but you were fearful of the way he was acting. You would take getting yelled at over this any day. Steve had never done anything like this before, he had never lay a hand on you unless it was to pull you into a hug. Something was wrong... 

"Say sorry." His voice was deep and gravely, his request making you struggle in his grip. "What has gotten into you, stop!" You raised your voice now, thrashing around in an attempt to get his hand off of you, to no avail. You were instead met with another hand, this time around your jaw. Steve squeezed harshly, you gasped as the pain started to develop. He forced you to look at him, you were no longer able to thrash around, it hurt too much to move. "Say sorry." He repeated, his eyes growing darker as he watched the fear build within you, somehow you knew that this was what he wanted, to see you fear him, to see you grovel beneath him. A man... "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Please let me go." You whimpered, your eyes clenched shut as his gaze was causing your head to spin. For a few moments, everything stopped moving, the two of you remained like that. None of you moving. Tears started to well up in your eyes but you forced them away, not wanting to cry in front of him. After what felt like hours he finally let go, causing you to stumble back slightly. You managed to steady yourself before you crashed to the floor, finally finding the strength to open your eyes and greet him. His was breathing heavily, his body tense, the veins on his neck and arms almost bulging out. You wasted no more time, turning around and speed walking away from him.

"Y/N!" He shouted. His voice bellowing down towards you, making you freeze on the spot. You dared look back. He hadn't made any attempt to move, granting you some peace, though not much. "Did I say you could leave?" Your eyes went wide at that, this was crazy. Without even thinking you broke into a sprint, heading straight for your room, hoping you could get inside and get Friday to block the door so Steve couldn't get in. You could hear him, running after you. Catching up to you. He was faster then you were, and you knew that. The tears finally streaming from your eyes as you realized that you weren't going to make it. You were a few meters away from your door when his body came barreling into yours, knocking you to the ground, him on top of you. Your chin collided with the floor causing you to shout out in pain, if there weren't any bruises before there was certainly going to be some now. Steve composed himself, grabbing you by the hips as he yanked you up, wrapping his arms around your stomach before you could even react, you struggled in his grip, although it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest as he made his way to his room. 

Even when he removed one of his hands to open the door, you were still unable to get out of his iron like grip. You were now sobbing audibly, you didn't want to but you were worried for your well being, you felt in danger, something you had never felt around him before. "I-I'm sorry Steve. P-please stop." You were struggling to get out a coherent sentence, the sobs making it difficult. He didn't say anything, slamming the door behind him and tossing you onto his bed, you bounced slightly as you landed, quickly scrambling backwards to get yourself away from him. "Friday lock the door, no one leaves." Steve spoke, your eyes lit up as you remembered that Friday would be able to help you. "Friday call T-" Steve ran towards you grabbing you by your throat and forcing you to stop talking. "Friday never mind, please disconnect for half an hour, I need some time alone." Your face was turning red, you hoped that Friday would realize that something was wrong and refuse Steve's request, but Steve had more control over Friday then you did, you had been here the shortest after all. "As you wish." And with that, Friday was gone, you're only chance at getting some help, you were going to have to do this alone. 

Your face was starting to blossom from red to purple. Your eyes rolling back as you felt yourself blacking out. Before you could, Steve dropped you back on the bed, you coughed and spluttered as you attempted to gain control over your breathing, your hands coming up to rub your throat in order to soothe the burning pain you now felt there. You hadn't recovered when Steve once again grabbed you by your hips, dragging you to the edge of the bed. He grabbed the back of your hair in one of his hands, whilst the other worked on taking his belt off, you struggled in his grasp but you were still trying to get your breathing back to normal to put up much of a fight. Once his belt had been removed he pulled you by your hair and threw you over his lap. You let out a scream, clawing at his thighs as you attempted to push yourself up. You gasped when you felt it. Something digging into the side of your body. You froze momentarily. Coming to terms with what you felt, after you realized you started to thrash around once more, screaming and swearing and hitting Steve as you tried anything to get away. 

Steve didn't relent, holding you down with one arm whilst the other guided his hand to the top of your shorts. He quickly pulled the material down, exposing your panties to him. You continued to struggle only to be met with a harsh SMACK, that caused you to gasp, you ceased your movements as you felt the blood rush to your cheek. He had just hit you... He had just spanked you. "That's better, just stay still and this will be over before you know it, I can't have you disrespecting me like that Y/N, you deserve this, and deep down... You know it." You whimpered when Steve's hand gripped your panties, tearing them away from your body. "No!" You screamed attempting to push yourself forwards so you could crawl away. But where would you go? You cringed when you felt him caressing your ass, groping the soft flesh in his giant hands. He let out a small groan as he kneaded, the boner he had now growing even more prominent, you let out another stream of sobs. "P-please d-don't do this. I-I have never d-done this with a-anyone please." You started begging and pleading, hoping that maybe somehow you could convince him not to go through with this. "I'm not going to do that to you princess. No, no, your first time has to be willing, it needs to be special. No, I'm just going to punish you princess, just a few spanks to teach you your lesson and then we'll be done. I promise." Although you were disgusted at his words and how he seemed so sure that you would be willing to do stuff with him after this, you still felt a small wave of relief as you realized that he wasn't going to go that far. Although this entire situation had already gone far enough. 

"Now. Count." You braced yourself, knowing he was going to hit you again. Although he did hit you, this time he didn't do so with his hand. Instead you felt the harsh sting of leather, you instantly knew it was his belt. You screamed, the pain burning your sensitive flesh, you bawled the pain unbearable. "I don't hear you counting." He teased, you shook violently as sobs racked through you, despite the unbearable pain, you knew that obliging would make everything easier. "O-one." You squeaked out, Steve grunted in return. "That's my good girl." He cooed, replacing the belt with his hand for a few moments so he could rub the flesh once again, causing the burning to soothe up ever so slightly. But not enough to prepare you for the next swat. Once his hand moved away you knew that the belt was going to be returning, you braced once more, your whole body tensing as you awaited the sting. Steve tutted a tapped your reddened cheek gently, the gesture still made you jump. "Relax sweetheart. It won't hurt as much if you do." You had no reason to trust him, no reason to believe his words, but you found yourself submitting to him, worried that he would go harder on you if you didn't. "Good girl, look how good you're being for me. This is exactly where you're supposed to be. Like a good little lady." You whimpered as he spoke, he was degrading you once more, but there was nothing you could do to stop it. 

The leather came down once more, you could hear it swoosh through the air before it collided with your backside yet again. This time, the pain was harsher, you screamed, jolting forwards. "T-two!" You shouted out, you felt so pathetic, so weak. You couldn't do anything but follow his orders. This time, he didn't rub your swelling backside, he instead went straight onto the next hit, leaving you no time to prepare. "AHHH!" You screeched loudly, louder then you ever had before. Your whole body felt like it was set on fire. "Thr-" You couldn't get the number out, you choked on your words as your throat became dry, the screaming taking its toll on you. "Come on princess you can do it, we don't want to start from the beginning again do we?" You shook your head violently, you couldn't start again. It was too much. Steve didn't like your answer because he swatted your ass once more. "Words baby, use your words. "N-NO! T-T-THREE!" You managed to shout out, your voice breaking as you did so. "Hmmm, I will let you have that one sweetie, come on, say four for me. Say four like the good little girl I know you are." His words were sickening but you couldn't not reply. "Four." You managed to say the number without stuttering this time, which surprised Steve considering how much you had been sobbing. "Huh, no stutters, I can't be doing it hard enough then." He chuckled before raising his belt, you stopped him in his tracks when you screamed out.   
"NO NO PLEASE. IT'S HARD ENOUGH PLEASE. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'LL LISTEN I PROMISE." He kept his arm in the arm for a few seconds before he dropped his belt, his hand grabbing your rear as he gave it a harsh squeeze. "Ahh!" Your yelp was quieter than before, but you were still somewhat relieved it was his hand and not the belt. "Promise me, that you'll be a good little lady for me. I want to hear you say: I promise that I'll be a good little lady Captain." You didn't need to be asked twice. You mumbled at first, wanting this all to end.

"I promise that I'll be a good little lady Captain." His grip tightened. "AGH!" 

"Louder!"

"I promise that I'll be a good little lady Captain!" He swatted your ass once more, your cry masked by Steve's voice 

"LOUDER!" 

"I PROMISE THAT I'LL BE A GOOD LITTLE LADY CAPTAIN!!"

He moved his hand away from you, pulling you up into his lap. You winced as your backside brushed against his legs, the pain shooting through you. He pulled your head forwards and cradled you against him, rocking back and forth as he cooed at you and whispered words of comfort into your ear. It must have been half an hour before he finally pulled away, you had stopped crying now, your eyes puffy and red, angry red lines covering your face from the tears, your eyes met his and you were shocked at how soft they were. He took your face in his hands and pressed a kiss to your forehead before he made eye contact once again. "Let's get you fixed up princess." 


	2. Lose Control (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky had what could only be described a perfect relationship... Well... Almost perfect. Bucky still struggled to trust himself around you, especially during the night when his nightmares haunted him. You truly believe that you could help him if he let you, but Bucky knows why he has to lock himself away when the sun goes down, it's a shame that you figure out why when it's simply too late to stop it. To stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNINGS-  
> NON-CON, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS  
> -SMUT-

The past few months of your life had truly been some of the happiest. You had needed a break for so long, however you had yet to realise that until you finally escaped from the constant missions. Although your break was coming to an end in a few short weeks, you were still content, if anything going back to your missions would end up doing you some good, now that you had successfully de-stressed you felt as if the upcoming missions would go by smoothly. The last few months had consisted of the same thing everyday, not that you were complaining. You and your lover Bucky, spending your time holding one another, cherishing the relationship you now had. You truly felt as if you had found the love of your life, and you were certain Bucky felt the same way.

  
Every single day was filled with loving gestures, soft touches and a constant reminder that you had found someone that truly loved you for you. There was however one recurring issue. Perhaps referring to it as an issue is a bit dramatic, it wasn’t an issue, it was just... An inconvenience if you will. Despite the loving nature between you and Bucky, you had yet to fall asleep beside the soldier. You had been intimate several times now throughout your relationship, however you had never been able to lie down with him at the end of a long day, and drift off to sleep to the sound of his breaths. 

  
His nightmares were still an issue, hence why you didn’t sleep in the same bed as him. Bucky had insisted that you don’t sleep next to him, just in case he had a nightmare. Just in case he hurt you. The idea of that sounded impossible to you, you truly thought that if Bucky were to have a nightmare, you could comfort him, hold him in your arms and whisper soothing words into his ears. You thought you could help, but that was far from the truth.

  
Every night when the two of you departed to bed, you always found yourself asking that same question. “Can I stay with you?” Bucky’s heart broke every time you uttered those words, his gaze becoming distant as he tried to fight with himself. He wanted you to come with him, he truly did. He just didn’t trust himself. “Sweetheart... You know we can’t...” in response to this you would merely nod, attempting to hide the sadness that glazed your face as you bid him goodnight. That was the only part of your relationship that wasn’t perfect. You just couldn’t comprehend why he couldn’t let you help him. 

  
There had been many nights he woke you up with his desperate screams, the sound bouncing around the cabin and piercing into your heart. You would shout for him, bang on his bedroom door, hoping that he would open it and let you in. He never did. The door itself was always locked on a night, although that didn’t stop you from trying to open it. You would slide down the door and hold your head in your hands, sobbing as his screams echoed on into the night. You feared for him. You feared what might happen to him if his nightmares became too much. Would he hurt himself? What would you do if he did hurt himself? You wouldn’t be able to get in. You wouldn’t be able to save him... Tonight was like every other night, it was growing late, and you could feel the tiredness seeping into you, it would be time to go to sleep soon. It would be time to leave each other once more.  
“Bucky?” Your voice was quite, barely even a whisper, most would not have heard your frail cry, however due to being a super soldier, Bucky had no issue hearing your angelic voice. “Yes princess?” He pressed a kiss against the back of your head after he replied, the two of you were cuddling on the couch, your back pressed against his chest as you watched the fire roar in front of you. You waited a while before saying what was on your mind, you didn’t want to ruin the mood, but you needed to ask him. “What about tonight?” You worded your usual question differently tonight, perhaps a different phrase would have a different effect on him, although this was naive of you to think.

  
You felt his body tense, the previous calm atmosphere abruptly shifting to a tense one. Why did this always have to happen? “Princess... Please.” He shifted his body upright, bringing you with him as he did so, his words didn’t fail to disappoint you, another night without him. “Bucky.” There was a hint of irritation laced in your voice, Bucky was quick to pick up on it, you moved yourself away from him, making your way to the fireplace, you didn’t turn back as you started to poke at the logs, muffling the flames as much as you could. “Y/N please, we’ve had a great night, I don’t want to upset you for the end of it.” Despite the fact that you could hear the sincerity in his voice, you still found yourself growing frustrated. The two of you had had a wonderful night, so why couldn’t you continue this wonderful night together? You didn’t reply for several minutes, the air was thick with tension now. “Y/N?” At the sound of your name you suddenly snapped, a bright blue hue shooting out of your hands, completely putting out the fire. You hadn’t used your powers since coming here, but now that you felt yourself becoming angry, they had come out to play once more. 

  
Bucky didn’t say anything, he knew that you were mad, but he didn’t know what to do to make the situation any better. “I’m sorry.” You muttered, you didn’t want to argue with him, you didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just give you a chance, but you were mutual in terms of not wanting an argument. “It’s alright princess, you have nothing to apologise for... Please, come here.” You slowly turned to Bucky, his arms were outstretched towards you, his eyes pleading with you to let him comfort you. You couldn’t be mad at him when he looked at you like that. You shuffled forwards, allowing Bucky to grasp your waist and pull you into his lap, you fumbled momentarily as you attempted to fall comfortably into him, eventually managing to straddle his lap. “I really wish you could sweetheart, you have to believe that.” His metal hand rubbed small circles on your back, soothing you. “I trust you Bucky, I know you wouldn’t hurt me, it could help you.” You drew back, allowing your eyes to meet again. Bucky couldn’t maintain the eye contact however. Instead his eyes drifted to look to the side, avoiding you. “I can’t trust myself Y/N.” At his words you leaned forwards, wrapping your arms around his figure, he returned the gesture. The two of you holding one another desperately. You came to terms with the fact that tonight wasn’t going to be the night, it wouldn’t do either of you good if you pushed him, instead you spent the remainder of your time together holding one another closely, your lips grazing against the others in a passionate dance, the earlier disagreement forgotten. 

  
It was late when the two of you finally went to bed, the both of you longing for the others embrace. Just like that of any other night. It was like any other night due to the fact that at the early hours in the morning, 4:23am to be exact. You were once again awoken by the terrifying sounds of your partner wailing in his room. You shot up in a cold sweat, your heart hammering in your chest. You were awake for mere moments before you shot out of your room, sprinting to the door of your boyfriends room. Your small fists came down harshly on the mahogany wall, your shouts matching his in volume. “BUCKY!” He didn’t reply as usual, instead he continued to shout and scream and thrash in his self chosen prison. You didn’t know what to do, you did this every time he had a nightmare, you knew that it wasn’t much use, however you didn’t know what else you could do in this situation. You were there for what felt like hours, Bucky’s screams haunting you.   
Suddenly, the sound of a loud crash coming from the room caused you to cease your movements. Although his nightmares were always aggressive, you had never heard a crash come from his room, it sounded as if the wall itself had exploded, the sheer volume of the crash so exponential, you were certain there was some significant damage to the room, or even worse, to Bucky. After you had managed to escape your shocked state, you started to think of a plan, you knew that if you were to go inside the room, Bucky would not be happy with you. But right now, you knew you had to get inside, you had to make sure he was okay. You bit your trembling lip, tears pooling in your eyes as you raised your hand, pressing it against the wood. That familiar blue hue arising from your open palm, in an instant, the door cracked, shattering open and allowing you to enter the forbidden fortress. The sight before you made your blood run cold. 

  
The wall on the opposite of the door was indeed broken, bits of wood splintered outside over the grass. Bucky was nowhere to be seen, he had broken through the wall. He had ran away. You took a few small tentative steps forward, your bare feet avoiding the copious amount of wood scattered on the floor. Sobs began to run through your body, you had no idea where Bucky could be, he could be far into the forest that surrounded your cabin by now. Luckily you were in a relatively sparse area, the closest forms of civilisation being miles away. 

  
Your eyes pierced the dark forest that was now visible, hoping to see Bucky there, however there was no sign of him. A cold gust of wind blew inside the room, causing goose bumps to cover your body. You must have been there for minutes before you finally rushed out of the room, heading towards your bedroom, you needed your phone. You rummaged through your drawers, finding your phone as soon as you possibly could. Without thinking twice you went straight to your contacts, finding Steve’s number. You pressed dial. It was late, and there was a chance that Steve wouldn’t answer your call, but you had to hope that he did, the sooner someone answered, the better. The phone rang for an excessively long time before it went to voicemail, your heart sinking as it did so, although this didn’t last long, as no sooner did the phone go to voicemail did a notification pop up on your phone, you had woken Steve up and he was calling you back. You answered without hesitation. 

  
“Y/N what’s wrong why are you-“ You cut him off before he could continue. “Steve! Oh my god Steve, Bucky. Bucky is gone. He was having a nightmare and he. And he. He just... He ran, I don’t know, I don’t know where he is!” You struggled to form a coherent sentence, your words shaking as they slipped out your mouth. “Woah Y/N it’s okay calm down, breathe, it’s okay, tell me what happened exactly.” You took a few deep breaths, allowing yourself to calm down slightly so you could talk to him. “He was having a nightmare and I heard a crash, he broke through the wall and he’s gone, there’s nothing but forest around here Steve he could get lost, oh god.” You broke down, you couldn’t contain it anymore. “He broke through the wall?! Y/N you need to get out of there, we can find him. I-I’ll get Fury, just please get out of there!” You shook your head, although Steve couldn’t see you. “W-what if he comes back and I’m not here Steve?! I can’t, I can’t just leave!” The sound of a thud coming from the living room caused you to snap your head towards your door. “No! Y/N you don’t understand he’s-“ You cut him off once again. “I think he’s here, I think he came back. Bucky!” You shouted towards the living room, heading out of your room to investigate the noise. “Y/N! STOP!” Steve screamed at you but the words were blocked out, you needed to see if Bucky was there. You arrived at the doorway to the living room and froze. 

  
He was there, he was stood in the living room, his figure hunched over. His head snapped towards you when he heard Steve yelling on the phone, pleading with you to get away. “Bucky?” The second his name left your mouth he charged at you, forcing a scream to escape from your lips, you dropped your phone as you raised your hands in defence, although it didn’t do much as his body collided with yours, sending you flying. “Y/N!” Steve heard the commotion, he needed to help, he quickly called out to Friday, informing the AI to wake the others, to get help. But Steve knew that it could take hours for them to get to you, hours they could not afford. Meanwhile you were wrestling with Bucky, trying to get him off of you. “Bucky! Please stop!” His hand wrapped around your throat, dragging you up and pinning you against the wall. You gasped for breath, your nails clawing against his face in an effort to distract him. He growled when he felt your nails pierce his skin, raising his free hand and throwing it towards you, his fist coming into contact with your nose. A disgustingly loud CRACK sounded out, pain blossoming across your face, you tried to cry out, but his iron like grip on your throat stopped you from doing so. The world went blurry momentarily, your vision fading in and out as you began to lose consciousness. You could still hear Steve screaming in the background, Bucky must have heard it too, because he suddenly released your throat, allowing you to gulp down much needed air as your body dropped to the ground, you coughed and spluttered as you lay there, your world still hazy, you could feel warmth dripping down your mouth, you knew you were bleeding, and judging by the pain you felt, your nose was probably broken.   
Bucky made his way over to your phone, picking up the device and crushing it with his metal hand. Steve’s voice disappeared, the only sound now being your gasps, and a distant ringing that was echoing in your ear drums. Bucky turned his attention back to your frame, he began to stride towards you, fear consuming you as you caught the sight of his blurry figure heading towards you. You had to act fast. You weakly raised your hands, summoning your powers as quickly as you could, however in your weakened state it wasn’t quick enough, as Bucky was able to grab your hands before you could use your powers, his grip on them increasing more and more, you screamed, pain erupting in your hands as you felt them break. “BUCKY!” You cried out, but it was useless, he was too far gone. He dropped your hands, causing them to hit the floor, yet another scream arose. You gagged when your eyes landed on your hands, both of them looking deformed, he had hurt you, he had hurt you bad. Bucky let out a satisfied grunt, he was taking in your broken form, the sight of you pleasant to him, although he knew he wanted to kill you, there was a distant memory in the back of his mind, one that remembered you from somewhere, although he couldn’t quite pinpoint how he knew you. 

  
He began to focus on that distant memory, he knew you weren’t going anywhere, and whatever powers you possessed were useless in your current state, he had time. He couldn’t remember your name, nor could he remember that you were the love of his life. But he could remember holding you, passionately kissing you as his hips rocked against yours, him holding you down as he ravaged you. That was the only memory he could recall, and that was the only memory he needed. He felt his member twitch in his pants, his cock begging to be released. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he imagined you beneath him, his member was hard in an instant. You, however, couldn’t see his arousal as your vision was clouded by tears, you couldn’t see what was going to happen next. He reached towards his belt, the noise it emitted as he started to undo it familiar to you. You whimpered, pushing yourself back, crying out as pain shot through your hands as you did so. Bucky didn’t care, he knew you wouldn’t get far anyways, he continued to take off his belt, tossing it carelessly once it was loose, he then gripped the hem of his joggers, pulling them down instantly, you could see the bulge through his boxers now, and it was huge, his girth strained against the thin material, it was truly intimidating. He wasted no more time, discarding his boxers as well, allowing his cock to spring free, he grasped at his shaft and pumped it a couple of times, a low rumble coming from the back of his throat as he did so. 

  
You had barely made it a meter away before he advanced upon you once more. “B-Bucky, p-please no.” You raised one of your limp arms, but you knew that wouldn’t do anything to stop him, he simply grabbed your arm pulling you up towards him, he then grabbed your shoulders and twisted you around forcefully before shoving you against the ground once more, you were now on your stomach. He threw himself on top of you before you could move. You screamed again. Bucky winced, the sound irritating him beyond compare. His hand made its way into your hair, pulling your head up high before slamming it back down on the hard floor. You could hear another crack, your nose was beyond fucked. You moaned in pain, your throat now sore from all of the screams, you became limp, your head spinning around due to the impact, you couldn’t fight him off. He lifted himself up, reaching for your pyjama shorts. Once his fingers found the material they were gone in an instant, ripped from your body along with your underwear. You wanted to scream, you wanted to fight, but you couldn’t. You only whimpered when you felt his shaft between your cheeks, hot and heavy, he was unbelievably hard.   
Bucky grunted once more as he thrusted forwards a few times, feeling a small amount of relief from the friction. “B-Bucky” You whispered now, your last attempt to bring him back, he reached forwards, his hand coming across your mouth, effectively muffling your words. His thrusts became harsher, stronger, his member pulsing and twitching in anticipation. He grew bored of the friction, now opting to pull back further, aligning himself with your pussy. You shook your head as much as you could when you felt the tip prod against your entrance. He chuckled, sensing your fear. 

  
His hips snapped forwards suddenly, his cock burying inside you to the hilt, you screamed into his hand, whilst he moaned into the air. You weren’t wet in the slightest, your walls clenching around him in denial, Bucky didn’t care. He held himself still once he reached the hilt, relishing in the feeling for a few moments before he started to set a punishing rhythm. With each thrust you let out a whimper, your entire body in pain, Bucky let out a grunt with every thrust, his eyes rolling back into his skull once more. You felt yourself begin to get wet slightly, your body attempting to make the ordeal less painful for you, however even if you were to be soaking right now, the pain in your face and hands would completely outweigh the pleasure you could possibly feel. 

  
Bucky wasn’t vocal besides his animalistic noises, he didn’t once utter a word, the only sound being the small noises you both made, and the lewd sound of his pelvis colliding with your backside. It felt like with each thrust his cock was burying deeper and deeper inside of you, the tip prodding at your womb, you felt completely stretched to your limit. Bucky suddenly leant down his lips kissing the back of your neck, his thrusts not faltering. He peppered kisses from the back of your neck to the side, were he sank his teeth into your flesh, you tensed and screamed into his palm, blood trickling from the wound, Bucky lapped at the gash, moaning as the metallic taste coated his tongue, the action encouraging him to increase his speed. 

  
The force with which he thrusted into you caused your body to rock with his, your head wasn’t spinning as much now, but you still felt out of it, tears still pouring out of your eyes, you couldn’t believe that this was happening, that Bucky had done this to you. Bucky suddenly pulled out of you, scooting himself back onto his knees, he gripped your hair and pulled you back, forcing your body onto it’s knees like him, except your knees were spread far apart, Bucky’s thighs underneath your own, you were now straddling him in reverse his hand still on your mouth. Your hands were limp at your sides, you didn’t even want to attempt to move them, they already hurt too much. He lifted your body slightly by tugging at your hair, allowing his cock to line up with you once more, both of his hands stopped what they were doing to come and rest on your hips, from there they pushed down, whilst his hips snapped up, impaling you once more, this angle allowing him to go even deeper inside you. 

  
“AHHH!” You yelled, but this time Bucky laughed at the sound, he laughed at the pain he was causing. He continued to fuck you relentlessly, pounding into you for what felt like hours, his pace never faltering, if anything it sped up infinitely. You were no longer crying out, your abused pussy now accustomed to him, you were silent, waiting for the torture to end. You felt his cock twitch, his thrusts becoming sloppy and his groans becoming louder, his hands gripped tightly onto your hips, leaving bruises in their wake. He pulled out completely, waiting a few seconds before slamming back into you, warm spurts of cum exploding inside of you, accompanied by a loud moan, you were filled to the brim with his seed, some of it dripping out of you. He held you in that position for a while, allowing all of the cum to be milked from his cock. You audibly cried now, sobs consuming your body once more as he pulled out, a stream of fluid following suit. You let your body fall forwards, colliding with the floor once again. He shifted away, breathing heavily now.

  
He clenched his eyes shut as his head began to gradually become fuzzy, a dull pounding making him wince. It didn’t take long for him to gain control again, confusion etched onto his face as he came to, he was met with your body, huddled on the floor bawling, blood pooling beneath you, the two of you exposed...

What had he done?


	3. Submit To Me (Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, charming, kind, these are but a few words you could use to describe Peter Parker. The two of you had always been close, you had grown up together in fact, there was rarely a day when you weren’t seen by his side. Due to his shy and somewhat dorky nature, you sometimes forgot that he was an Alpha, his whole demeanour didn’t exactly scream dominant. Perhaps that was simply because as a Beta, and his friend, he had never felt the urge to reveal his Alpha side to you, that is until you discover that you may not be what you think you are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNINGS-  
> A/B/O Dynamics, Non-Con, Dub-Con, Breeding, Knotting, Claiming, Violence, Death  
> PETER IS 18 IN THIS ONE-SHOT  
> -SMUT-

“If I didn’t love you, I would probably beat you up right now.” You chuckled as Peter clambered through his window, judging from the colour of his suit he had been in a pretty rough situation today. As soon as he had closed the window gently behind him he collapsed onto his bed, his entire body relaxing as it came into contact with the soft material of his blanket. You simply shook your head, going back to the game you had been playing on your phone before he had arrived. You were currently sat cross legged on the floor, your back propped up against the door. Peter didn’t say anything for a few seconds before he finally pulled the mask away from his face, his hair was dishevelled, and a thin sheen of sweat was present across his forehead. “I’m sorry for saving people.” He spoke out sarcastically, you giggled in return, the two of you were always able to joke around about pretty much anything, however you did still worry that he could get hurt whilst he was out protecting the civilians. “Tough day?” You decided to end your gaming session, simply so you could devote attention to the boy who you had come round to see.

You were practically at Peters house everyday, but you still wanted to give him all your attention, especially after he had been out working, you understood how much stress it could put him under. “You could say that, armed robbery, the guy had backup that I didn’t know about, one of them managed to get a good hit on me.” He gestured to his eye before leaning up slightly, allowing you to see the damage. A small gasp escaped from your lips “Peter that’s really bad!” You gushed out, moving towards him so you could inspect the damaged eye, your fingers lightly caressed the healthy skin around his wound, not wanting to agitate the split skin in any way. It was Peters turn to chuckle now, you had always worried too much about him. “It will heal soon remember? Besides it could have been way worse.” You nodded at his words, but still moved over to your backpack anyways, rummaging through it to find your antiseptic. “Y/N I told you it will heal soon.” Peter forced his body to sit upright now, the bed moaning as he did so, you continued to search however, not discouraged by his words. “It doesn’t matter you need to clean it!” You finally found your bottle of antiseptic, tossing it towards the boy clumsily, he managed to catch it with ease, his brows furrowing as he analysed the bottle now in his hands. “I swear you only have this for me.” He teased you, despite this he still opened the bottle and made his way to the mirror hanging on his wall, he couldn’t say no to you. “Uhm, duh, that’s why I got it, for you.” He rolled his eyes at your statement, but didn’t make an effort to reply, he was fixated on fixing up the small gash situated just above his eye, he would be lying if he said it didn’t sting. 

You threw yourself onto his bed, right where he had originally been, your hands occupying themselves by playing with the mask that Peter had discarded, his scent had now spread around the entirety of the room, causing everything to smell slightly musky with a faint hint of pine nuts. You had grown accustomed to his scent due to being around him so much, but you had to admit that it was certainly pleasant to be surrounded by the aroma. “So what’s the plan?” You traced the design of the mask slowly, passing the time whilst Peter tended to his wound. “I mean, movie and a takeaway? That’s what we always do on Wednesdays.” Peter didn’t turn to look at you as he spoke, his attention on himself at the moment. You grunted in approval. “Can I choose the movie this time? I’m like 95 percent certain you picked it last week AND the week before.” Peter gasped at that, raising his free hand to his chest as he feigned being insulted “I’m such a monster!” He cried out, you in return rolled your eyes, paying him no attention.

He turned towards you now, attempting to see your reaction, instead he found that you weren’t even looking at him, you were lay on your stomach, your eyes staring into his mask. His breath hitched however when he glanced at your frame, the dress you were wearing was raised slightly, exposing the skin on the back of your thighs. Now Peter certainly did find you attractive, but he valued his friendship with you too much to try anything, he couldn’t deny that you had grew into your body wonderfully. He felt blood rush to his face, his eyes unable to move away from your thighs, due to the sudden silence in the room you finally turned your gaze towards him, only to find him staring at your legs, a thick blush present on his face. You burst into laughter, distracting Peter momentarily. His blush only grew.

“Ew Peter!” You managed to get out in between your laughter, Peter shook his head and stuttered out “W-what?” He sounded like a little boy who had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, not like an adult caught drooling over his best friends body. You didn’t take it to heart though, you knew that Alphas were pretty much just balls of sexual frustration, it was to be expected. “You act as if you have never seen skin before! I thought you would have been with all the ladies Mr Alpha.” You mocked him once you finally managed to stop laughing, sitting up now so your thighs were no longer exposed. “Shut up” He mumbled under his breath, turning away from you once more, you laughed once again, shaking your head at the boy. He sure was awkward.

  
-

  
Once Peter had finished cleaning himself up you made your way to the living room so he could change, you were flipping through the movies that were available on the screen, trying to find a good one for the both of you to watch. The previous awkward situation had been forgotten now, everything back to the way it normally was. Your eyes lit up as you came across your favourite movie, a smile forming on your lips as you pressed play, knowing Peter would be down any second.

You were about to call out to him when you felt a sudden dull pain in your stomach that caused you to wince. You dropped the remote, your hands coming to cradle your stomach. What was that? Another explosion of pain, this time a sharp one, you let out a small groan, clenching your eyes shut and gritting your teeth. You had never experienced this before, you didn’t know what was going on. Perhaps you had just eaten something bad? Yeah that must be it. Yet another pain erupted from your body, this time you couldn’t bite back the whine that wanted to escape your throat. What was going on? Peter was making his way down the stairs when he suddenly froze, an unfamiliar sensation rushing over him.

He sniffed the air, he could smell your scent. But it wasn’t your normal scent... Your normal scent was always quite faint, subdued almost, but this scent was quite strong, “Y/N?’ He called out, quickly making his way into the living room where you were situated. He found you cradling your stomach, your brows furrowed. The scent was even stronger now. “Are you okay?” He asked, taking a step towards you, only to be stopped in his tracks when a wave of your scent hit his nostrils, his eyes shut suddenly, his entire body going rigid. You smelt so... Delicious.

You whimpered shaking your head. Peters scent wafted towards you, supplying you with slight relief, although you didn’t know that his scent was the reason for the relief. You didn’t have any idea what was going on. “I feel quite s-sick, I’m g-gonna go P-Pete.” It felt like with every word you tried to get out the pain in your stomach only grew and grew. You managed to lift yourself off the couch, still cradling your stomach as if that could stop the pain. Peter only nodded, not able to say anything at that moment, he too didn’t know what was happening, but a voice in the back of his mind was telling him to not let you leave. Don’t let you go. Peter ignored this voice however, watching as you left the house as quickly as you had came, leaving him alone with your scent, a scent that gradually started to fade the further you got away.

You quickly hopped into your car, starting the engine quickly and zooming away from Peters house, you felt bad that you had to ditch on him, but you really didn’t know what to do right now. Your body was starting to get sweaty, causing you even more discomfort as you drove towards your home. You hoped that there were some painkillers back at home, your mother typically had some lying around the house anyways. You couldn’t help but notice the stares your car got as you drove, many people whipped their heads around as your car speeded past, were you driving over the limit? You slowed the car down slightly, not wanting to get into any trouble with the police, you just wanted to get home and curl into a ball for the rest of the night, that’s all you wanted. You let out a sigh of relief when your eyes landed on your house, your mothers car was in the driveway so at least you could ask her for some painkillers as soon as you got inside. You wasted no time, parking the car in front of the house and hopping out, you fumbled with your keys, trying to lock it as quickly as you could so you could rush inside. Your bed was calling you. Once you finally managed to lock the car you scrambled towards your front door, unlocking it and pushing it open with what was probably too much force. Your mother heard the commotion.

“Y/N? Sweetheart? Is that you?” She called out to you, making her way from the kitchen towards the hallway to make sure you were alright. She froze when she smelt it. When she smelt you. “Y/N!” She shouted, sprinting towards the door where she found you, you were clutching your stomach, the scent emitting from you was potent, she knew what it meant, being an omega herself. “Oh my god.” She gasped before shouting upstairs for your father. She ran towards you and grabbed your frame, pulling you towards her. “M-mother. What’s happening?” You whimpered, your mother shushing you before she shouted your father once again, this time with more desperation. Your father came jogging down the stairs, he too froze momentarily when he saw the state you were in. Confusion was etched onto his features. “There’s no way, we would have already known!” He shouted, he turned on his heel and ran back upstairs, you could hear him rooting through his room as if he was searching for something. Your suspicions were confirmed when you heard the distant jingle of keys. “W-what?” Your mother didn’t reply, she instead reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and quickly searching through her contacts.

Your parents were convinced that you were a beta, you should have already presented as an Omega if you were one, but the state you was in was all too familiar to your parents, it had to be that. “Hello, yes Dr Browne it’s my daughter, we think she’s going into heat, we think that she might be an Omega-“ You drowned out your mothers words and tried to concentrate on diluting the pain you were feeling. Your father rushed down the stairs once more, approaching the two of you, your mother tugged at your frame gently, encouraging you to move with them, you were heading towards the car. You started to think about your mothers words. Omega. You couldn’t be? Could you? There wasn’t time to dwell on it as another sharp spike of pain caused you to howl out, your parents wincing at the sound. “It’s okay Y/N we’re gonna get you to the hospital.” Your mothers supporting words grew distant as the world around you started to spin, your head feeling dizzy. Before you knew it, the world around you went dark, your parents panicked voices fading as the car took off...

  
-

  
When you finally came to your entire body felt like it was in flames, you groaned loudly as you opened your eyes, instantly being blinded by a bright light. “Y/N?” You heard a quite voice come from besides you, once your eyes had finally adjusted you glanced to your side, your eyes landing on your mother. “Mother? What is going on? Please tell me?” You whimpered, you had your suspicions as to what was happening, after you had heard your mother say ‘Omega’ everything seemed to add up. “I think you know what’s happening sweetheart. I’m sorry we didn’t talk about this earlier... We... We should have talked to you about this happening, but we were convinced you were a Beta, we didn’t think about you potentially presenting late.” Your mother was truly apologetic, she felt horrible in this moment, anything could have happened to you whilst you were on your way home, she was thankful that nothing did happen, but the fear was still there. “Where’s father?” You asked once you had looked around the room, you were in a single hospital room. “He’s talking with the doctor, the two of them will be back soon, the doctor needs to talk to you.” You nodded, you didn’t know what else to say in this situation, you just wanted this to end.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening caught your attention, your eyes shooting towards the two figures walking into the room, your father and a doctor entering. The doctor sent you a small smile, her eyes expressing pity for you as you struggled to return it. “Miss L/N, I’m glad to see you awake.” You nodded, you just wanted to get some answers right now, the doctor seemed to sense this as she cleared her throat before looking down at the clipboard in her hands. “You have presented Miss L/N, unfortunately quite late, this is actually common for a lot of Omegas, many live a portion of their lives believing themselves to be Beta and then suddenly they present as Omega one day, luckily you were able to get to your parents before any Alphas got to you.” You shuddered at the thought, all those people who must have been able to smell you whilst you were driving. You were lucky. “Anyways, you are going to have to get through this heat, the first one is probably the worst unfortunately, by any chance do you have a partner who you can confide in?” Your father growled at that statement, your mother sent him a sly glare, a warning. He cleared his throat. “Apologies.” He uttered, both of your parents had always been protective over you. “No... Do I need one?” You asked, worried that you would have to find someone today. The doctor chuckled “No no, you don’t have to rush to find someone, it would have made your heat easier if you did have someone though, but you can get through this alone. You can stay here until your heat subsides, we will be able to ensure that nothing happens to you during it.” You frowned, you didn’t want to be here alone, you glanced at your mother. “Or, you could go through your heat at home, it may be more comfortable for you if you can nest in your own room.” You nodded at that, finding the thought of being in your own bed much more appealing, you cringed slightly as you realised that you were going through your heat whilst your parents were in the same room, it was a natural thing to have a heat, but most people wouldn’t have to have one around their parents. “Well we can sign you out as soon as your ready to head home.” “I’m ready.” You replied too eagerly, the sooner you got home the sooner you could get into bed. The doctor nodded before turning on her heels, leaving you with your parents.

“God this is so embarrassing.” You groaned once the doctors had left, your mother chuckled. “Don’t be silly, we’re just glad you’re okay, we were so worried that something could happen to you sweetheart. At least you were able to get to us.” You sent her a small smile, to which she returned. “Let’s get you home.” It was a quite difficult ordeal to get you back to the car, each step you took was met with pain, why did heats have to be so painful? Plus you couldn’t ignore the feeling of slick pooling between your thighs, not only were you in pain now, you were... Well... Extremely horny to say the least. When you finally got into the car you felt more content, you knew you were one step closer to being home. The drive was uneventful, your mother casually striking up a conversation here and there whilst you replied with one worded answers, not too keen on gossiping at the moment. Throughout the entire ordeal your mind didn’t once wander to Peter, you had completely forgotten that you had even seen him today. But he hadn’t forgotten. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He had tried going around the town, looking for offenders in the streets, but he couldn’t stop thinking about you, about your scent, how you looked so pained, but still so beautiful. He wanted you, he needed you, and when he felt himself becoming hot and bothered he realised with horror that you had triggered his rut. He had to pause upon a roof, his hands tugging at his suit as he tried to cool himself down. How had you managed to do this to him? He carried on replaying the moment he had came into the living room over and over. He knew that you had to be an Omega, but he didn’t want to accept that. He didn’t want to think of his best friend like this, but he couldn’t stop himself. He felt himself growing hard, his cock straining against his boxers as he thought about you, about destroying your body, about fucking you into oblivion. He needed to distract himself, he needed to cool off. He quickly swung from building to building, trying to take his mind off things. He wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going, which would explain why he ended up finding himself on the roof of a house across from yours.

When he realised where he was he shook his head and prepared to swing away, he shouldn’t be here. But he could smell you now, your intoxicating scent. What if he just came a bit closer, just basked in your scent for a little while to ease the things he was feeling. He had no time to think about it as he found himself approaching your home, his rational thoughts being clouded with lust. He would just stay for a few minutes. Just a few minutes...

It was late now, you had arrived home a couple of hours earlier, and now found yourself nestled in your bed, the blankets cocooned around your body, pillows scattered all across your bed. Your window was wide open, allowing a cool breeze to flow through, slightly helping you in terms of how hot you were feeling. You had no idea that this open window would cause you so much bother until it was too late. You were staring at your TV, trying to distract yourself with shows but nothing was working, everything seemed to just get worse. You closed your eyes, thinking that if you could get to sleep you could escape this torture for a few hours. No sooner did you close your eyes did they shoot back open as a familiar scent invaded your nostrils. Peter. You shot up, your head snapping towards your open window. You knew he was outside. Your stomach turned, more slick trickling down your thighs. He couldn’t be here right now.

“Peter.” You whispered, your voice weak, you tried to make it sound like a warning, but you were certain that it didn’t come across as one. A flash of movement. He was right outside your window now, his hands gripping onto your windowsill. The two of you stayed still for several minutes, no one making a move. “You shouldn’t be here.” It pained you to say, you knew that he could help you, but you couldn’t let that happen, he was your best friend. You expected him to swing away, drop down from your window and disappear into the night, he had never truly acted like that of an Alpha, he seemed to shy away from anything sexual or relatively intimate. Therefore you were surprised when instead of shooting away, he crawled through your window, quite like he did back when you were in his room. But this time was different, this time, he did so with purpose. You shivered.

“Peter.” He started to breathe heavily, your eyes trailed downwards, landing on the tent in his pants, you couldn’t hold back the whimper. He in response groaned. “Peter, my parents... You have to leave.” He was shaking now, fighting with himself. “I... I know.” The sound of movement from the room next to yours alerted you, you weren’t the only one who had smelled Peter. Your father suddenly shot into your room, his eyes wide when they landed on THE Spiderman, he wasn’t aware that your best friend was Spiderman, but he was aware of the fact that an Alpha was in his daughters room, an Alpha that was going deeper and deeper into his rut. Your father snarled. “Get out.” You had never heard such malice in your fathers voice, you were worried about what was going to happen, you hoped that Peter would listen, but you knew that the chances of that happening were slim. Your father called out to your mother. “Call the police!” And those words were what started it all.

Peter let out an animalistic growl before he lunged at your father, you screamed, pushing yourself back into the wall as the two of them tumbled out of the room, a brawl ensuing. Your mother screamed out as well, seeing her husband and a masked figure wrestling with one another, she ran for her phone, not getting far before Peter shot webbing towards her, encasing her body and sending her tumbling to the floor, she yelped. You were frozen, you wanted to run out, stop the fight, help your mother, but you were too afraid, you couldn’t move. Your father and Peter continued to wrestle, Peter clawing at the man, pushing him further and further towards the banister. Despite your fathers stature, Peter was able to get the upper hand due to his abilities, he wrapped his hand around your fathers throat lifting him up off the ground. “Don’t do this.” Your father forced out, the grip on his throat tightening. Peter leaned in, growling as he did so.

“Don’t. Get. In. My. Way.”

And with that he threw him over the banister before he could even think twice, your father dropped down at a rapid pace, his body colliding loudly with the floor. You heard the bang, you heard your mothers scream follow. You weren’t able to see what was going on from the room but you were convinced that Peter had the upper hand. Peter stared at your fathers body down on the bottom floor, a pool of blood forming around the man, he was dead, but that didn’t matter to him right now, you were the only thing that mattered. Your mothers cries drew his attention, he stalked towards her, all he could see was another obstacle, someone else in his way. He grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging it back before slamming her head down on the ground, her body going limp. He could still sense her heartbeat, she was alive, just out cold. You finally found the strength to move, fear consuming you as you heard the house go quite, you rushed towards your window, the throbbing in your stomach slowing you down. You grabbed onto the windowsill before a dark voice stopped you.

“Y/N.” You didn’t dare move, you didn’t want to turn around. It was silent for a moment, before you heard his footsteps coming towards you. Your body started to shake, not only in fear, but also in excitement, an Alpha was here to claim you, and as horrified as you were that he had hurt your parents, your Omega instincts were clouding your judgement, you should have jumped out of the window. His footsteps ceased when he was directly behind you, his arms coming forwards on either side of your body, you shrunk into yourself, your lip trembling as he pressed himself into you, his nose brushing against the back of your neck. “Peter please, d-don’t.” He moaned quietly and pressed a gentle kiss to your skin, sending a wave of pleasure to your core. “I can’t” He didn’t sound remorseful in the slightest. You began to cry, your body shaking violently as you felt his tongue glide across the side of your neck. You panicked, your body jumped forwards, attempting to get out of the window and away from him. But his hands gripped your waist almost instantly.

You screamed now, thrashing around in his grasp as he pulled you backwards, towards the nest you had made for yourself, he tossed you onto it, your eyes finally landing on him, his mask was nowhere to seen, and a few small splatters of blood were identifiable on his suit. You shook head. “Peter please, stop, please don’t do this to me please.” You cried out when he quickly discarded his suit, your body moving backwards once more into the furthest corner of your bed, your back pressed against the wall. He tore his boxers away from his frame, revealing his member, it was huge, although this caused another wave of fear within you, it also caused another pang of pleasure, your body wanted this, your wolf wanted this.

“You want this.” He noted as he stalked forwards, crawling on to the bed, you whimpered and turned your head away as he approached. “N-no, please” He stopped when he was inches away from you, his hand coming up to caress your face, quite like you had done to him earlier that day. “This isn’t you Peter.” You managed to not stutter, although that didn’t mean you weren’t terrified, the hand that once caressed your face suddenly latched onto your jaw, forcing your head to turn, your eyes meeting his, they were practically completely black. “This is who I’m supposed to be.” He was convinced now, he was completely taken over by lust. “P-please.” The tears continued to stream down your face, he is your best friend, he WAS your best friend.

He came forwards, connecting your lips, he devoured you, the hand on your jaw dropping to your throat, holding you still against the wall as he forced his tongue into your mouth, claiming every part it could reach. You squealed, bringing your hands up and pushing against him, he didn’t even flinch. You were struggling to breathe now, your pushes transitioning into smacks, but they still did nothing. Peter finally pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting the two of you, you gasped for breath, the hand on your throat tightening momentarily before he pulled it away, moving it towards your pyjama shirt instead. You panicked once more. “NO!” This couldn’t happen. He didn’t take notice of your yells, his hands gripping the material of your shirt and pulling at it with a strength you had never seen. The shirt easily tore away from your body, leaving your naked chest exposed to him. He moaned at the sight, your hands came up to cover your breasts, but he simply pinned them against the wall, his head diving down, his tongue lapping at the flesh.

You gasped, your womanhood trembling, he sucked and nipped at your breasts, moaning occasionally. “N-no” You weakly called out, the pleasure you were feeling was obvious. Your heat was taking over, right now all your body wanted was an Alphas knot, it wanted this. “These are mine” He growled, sinking his teeth into your flesh, the sharp pain you momentarily felt was subdued by immense pleasure, your pussy pulsating, slick dripped down your thighs. He pulled away, pulling you by your wrists, you yelped as he tossed you, causing you to land on your stomach, you barely even moved before he was on you, gripping the hem of your pyjama bottoms and ripping them away from you, the material discarded, you were now only left in your panties, the last thing protecting you from him. “PETER!” You screamed as his teeth latched onto the top of your panties, his hands held your thighs still as he pulled them down, only pausing to inhale your scent, the slick covering your pussy creating a sweet scent that was intoxicating to Peter, he let go of your thighs as he arrived at your ankles, you took the opportunity, kicking your feet out, one of them colliding with his face.

He roared in pain, you scrambled forwards, but once again you didn’t make it far, he gripped the panties in his hand now and pulled them away from your body, pouncing on you and pinning you down beneath his body, you could feel his cock brush against your entrance, you purred. Your face formed an expression of pure horror once you realised what you had just done. “I-I don’t w-want-“ He cut you off, the anger he felt just a moment ago calmed by your positive reaction. “I know you want this, you want me.” He thrusted gently forwards, his cock slipping through your folds, the tip teasing your clit, you could hear how wet you were. “You want my knot.” He thrusted with more aggression, lubricating himself with your slick, you stifled a moan. He suddenly pulled back, grabbing your shoulders and flipping your body over, he forced himself between your legs, making them wrap around his waist, he took in the sight of you beneath him, your eyes wide, breaths laboured. You were beautiful.

“I want to look at you when I knot you princess.” You shook your head. “Y-you can’t, Peter we’re so young, y-you’re only 18.” Your words didn’t discourage him, instead he thrusted against your folds once more, his eyes rolling back into his skull. “Exactly princess, better to start early, we’ll have plenty of pups.” Your body shook with his words. “No! We can’t!” He leant down now, brushing his lips against yours. “We can, I know you want this, you want your Alphas knot, you want my pups inside of you, you’re going to look so beautiful with my seed inside you princess. So beautiful.” He connected your lips once more, you felt yourself reciprocate his actions, your body slowly giving in to your Alpha- No, him... Not your Alpha.

You shook your head, he wasn’t your Alpha, he wasn’t your Alpha, he wasn’t your Alpha.

Whilst his lips devoured yours he reached one of his hands down towards his cock, positioning himself directly at your entrance, he felt your entire body tense as his tip prodded you, he was way too big. Peter pulled away from your lips. “Don’t worry princess, your wet enough to take me.” And with that he thrusted in, his cock pushing deep inside of you with one stroke, you screamed out, the pain you once felt in your stomach instantly morphing to pleasure, the sting of him stretching you heightening his pleasure. “F-fuck!” He called out, his hands lacing themselves with yours as he relished in the feeling of your cunt squeezing him. He remained still, peppering kisses across your face, you felt dizzy, it was all so wrong, but it felt so good. He sent you a lazy smile, his cock twitching inside of you.

“I’m going to ruin you princess.” 

It was a promise, he pulled back before slamming into you once again, you screamed in pleasure, the feeling of his cock inside you sending you to a place you had never been before, your heat made every single movement he made more intense, more heightened. You could feel everything. He set a fast and aggressive pace, he was dominating you, something you could never imagine Peter Parker doing, he truly was an Alpha. “You’re so fucking tight princess fuck.” The two of you moaned, you felt yourself give in to him, your duties as an Omega clouding your mind, this is what you were made to do. “A-Alpha.” You moaned out, you were still having an internal struggle, but you knew you were fighting a losing battle. Peter roared once more at you calling him Alpha, he felt his chest swell with pride and cock swell.

“I’m your Alpha, say it.”

You moaned, clenching your eyes shut, you were too absorbed with the pleasure to comply. Peter wasn’t accepting that, he had spent his entire life being controlled, being undermined, he was now the one in control, he was powerful, he tucked a hand under your head, clutching a handful of your hair, he pulled, causing you to yelp.

“SAY I’M YOUR ALPHA!”

You could feel yourself getting close, the coil within your stomach tightening, you needed this.

“YOU’RE MY ALPHA!”

You screamed out, just as you did, the coil snapped, your eyes rolling back as your body spasmed, your cunt clenching around Peters cock as you came. Peter moaned at the feeling his thrusts becoming sloppy, his cock beginning to swell. “Take my pups princess, take them.” He growled out the words, thrusting in a final time as deep as he could go, another scream escaping from your mouth as you felt his knot swell, binding the two of you together as jets of cum coated your walls, Peter wasted no time, he moved forwards his mouth opening wide his teeth coming into contact with the space between your shoulder and your neck, he sank his teeth in, claiming you as his, the sensation caused your cunt to clench once more, another orgasm being stolen from you, you were in pure bliss.

Peter collapsed on top of you, his cock stuck inside of you, you felt too full. The two of you panted, the endorphins you were feeling beginning to fade, reality making itself known to you once more, what had you done. Peter sensed your returning fear, all he did was nuzzle into your neck, you couldn’t get away from him, his member was stuck inside you, his entire bodyweight holding you down. You whimpered, remembering the initial struggle, your parents. What had happened, you let out a cry, why were you made this way? Peter purred, lifting himself up to meet your eyes, his were still dark, he wasn’t satisfied just yet.

“Shh princess, we have plenty of time to make you forget.”  



	4. You Owe Me (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unfortunate and tragic passing of Lady Stark, Lord Stark finds himself desperately searching for a new wife, someone who can act as a vessel for his sons. He wasn’t able to conceive a boy with Lady Stark, instead only being able to conceive a girl, much to his dismay. His searches seem to be fruitless, it seemed as if all hope was lost. That is until he realises that the woman he was looking for had been there all along, and she happened to live within the very castle he called home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNINGS-  
> Incest, Non-Con, Forced Pregnancy, Sexism, Loss of Innocence  
> -SMUT-  
> (Medieval AU)

“Lord Stark, we regret to inform you, thou Lady has unfortunately passed.” The words caused Tony’s blood to run cold, his eyes glazed over as the world around him became distant and blurry. She was dead, his wife was dead. His lips trembled, his body feeling weak as he replayed those words countless times in his mind.

  
“thou Lady has unfortunately passed.”

  
“thou Lady has unfortunately passed.”

  
“thou Lady has unfortunately passed.”

  
The servant before him continued to speak, however Tony didn’t acknowledge them, his mind too preoccupied as the realisation dawned upon him, who would bear his sons now? Tony had been trying desperately for a son, he needed an heir to the throne after all, however all of his attempts had been unsuccessful, the first attempt had led to his very own daughter, Y/N, and to say he was disappointed was an understatement, Pepper had shown Tony her distaste for his treatment of their daughter. However he couldn’t care less about what were to happen within her life, he wanted a son, not a broad.

Y/N knew from a very young age that her father didn’t care for her, she confided in her mother, asking what she had done to deserve this treatment. Her mother had shushed her, explaining that this life was no life for a woman, you hadn’t understood at the time. You had grown up without a father figure, the most interaction the two of you experienced would be when Tony would chastise you, commenting on how you should have been a prince. You merely nodded your head, your gaze casted downwards in order to avoid his piercing glare, there wasn’t much you could say back. As you had grown you found it much easier to avoid your father, being able to do your own things around the castle, away from his judgemental eyes. Tony didn’t seem to mind, the more you stayed out of his way the more he could try for a son, although Pepper found herself not wanting to be constantly used. It was evident that Tony didn’t just want a son, he was desperate for one, hence the constant copulation he would initiate constantly throughout the day. None of the attempts had gotten him anywhere, and now his wife was dead. All that effort was for naught. 

“Lord Stark? Lord Stark?” Tony was finally able to snap out of his trance, his dark brown eyes glaring at the servant who had dared to interrupt him. The servant, a young boy flinched at the aggression, dropping his head down in submission. “S-sorry my Lord, what is it you want us to do now?” Tony let out a sigh, his mind back to pondering his next course of action. After several minutes he finally spoke: “Find me some suitable women, travel out of the village if you must.” He waved the boy away with his hand carelessly, but the boy found himself struggling to comprehend his request. “L-Lord Stark, I-I meant in regards to thy Lady...” Tony rolled his eyes, clearly this boy didn’t know of his nature. “My lover is dead, there isn’t much else to do with her now. Get the whores to dress her for a send off.” The boy nodded, turning on his heel and dashing down the hall, Tony watched as he went, sniggering to himself at the obvious discomfort the boy was in.

  
-

  
The send off was abrupt, it wasn’t a send off fit for a Lady, Tony stood with his guards upon the edge of the creek, boredom displayed in his eyes. You shot him a small glare, the tears that had welled up in your eyes blocking you from seeing him clearly. He took no notice, instead turning to talk with his right hand man, Steve. You couldn’t hear what they were discussing, but you were certain it wasn’t about your mother, your father didn’t even seem to be phased by her death now, his mind was still consumed with the thought of having a son, he had always been this way since before you could remember. Your eyes drifted towards your mother, she looked beautiful, dressed in a magenta robe, her arms crossed delicately across her chest. She looked so peaceful, you had never seen her like this before, it was practically impossible to be at peace around your father, perhaps in a way this was an escape for her, you could only hope that she was better off now. Your father persisted in his conversation, not paying any attention to the funeral. You turned your gaze to him once more, waiting for him to give the signal. He was too engrossed in his conversation to notice the countless heads now facing his way, the ceremony needed to come to an end.

Finally you cleared your throat, everyone’s attention now fixated on you, however your eyes stayed glued to your father. “Apologies for interrupting father, I’m certain the discussion was indeed important, but we need thou say to conclude this.” Your words were laced with venom, the older you had grown, the more you had blossomed to hate your father, he was a cruel man who constantly blamed you for your very existence, you were happy that you were going to be able to leave soon, perhaps that’s why you became so confident when talking to him, not hiding your anger. He clearly wasn’t happy about this however. “Of course, dear daughter.” Tony raised his hand, signalling the guards to manoeuvre your mothers body towards the creek.

This form of ‘burial’ was uncommon, however your mother had insisted that upon her death, she would like to be laid in the creek she played around when she was a child, at least your father had done one thing compassionate in granting her that wish. You watched on as she was gently pushed into the water, her body floating momentarily before she drifted downwards, away from your sight. You sniffled quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to yourself now, you weren’t in the mood to be pestered. You spared your father another look, only to see he was back to talking with Steve once again, you couldn’t stop yourself from scoffing, what a mockery of a man, you thought to yourself as you strode past, your head held high as you passed your father, he simply glanced in your direction, his mind concentrating on other things.

“The girl really does detest you.” Steve chuckled, watching as you made your way back to the castle, guards on your tail. “No matter, her opinions don’t keep me awake at night. Anyways, about Lady Romanoff?” Tony didn’t care that his daughter was clearly mad at him, all he cared about right now was finding another lover, someone else to continue his legacy...

  
-

After returning home from the funeral, you found yourself struggling to maintain your composure, you were deeply saddened at the loss of your mother, as she truly was the only person who was there for you, your father couldn’t care less, and the maids and servants that waited on you rarely engaged in conversation out of fear of being beaten. You found yourself wandering the halls, something you did on a frequent basis, it always managed to take your mind off of things when you did so, your thoughts drifting to that of the handiwork present within the castle, it really was magnificent. The tears had ceased now, a temporary flicker of relief, you knew that as soon as you returned to your chambers, the tears would come back, but for now you were content to walk around, distracting yourself from the pain that stung your heart.

You eventually found yourself upon one of the many balconies that were dotted around the castle, as you approached the edge you could see the gardens below, hedges dotted with roses and large trees weaved between the paths, your eyes followed one of the many gardeners present, finding yourself entranced as you watched her work. You had never had to work yourself, but you were always curious about what it was like, there had been many a time when you would ask the gardeners if you could help them with something, the same goes to the chefs, but they always politely declined your offers, they didn’t want to get in trouble for letting you pursue manual labour. You couldn’t quite understand why you had to live this way.

“M’lady?” You heard a soft voice behind you, your gaze drifting away from the gardener so you could turn to the maid behind you, “Ah, Cecilia, how many times must I remind you to call me Y/N?” You sent her a soft smile, showing her that you weren’t annoyed, you just preferred it when they called you by your name, it felt more like you had an actual friend that way, not a servant. “Apologies Y/N, I have just come to inform you that dinner is nearly ready, would you like for me to escort you to the dining hall?” Her voice was sickly sweet, you could tell that she was putting it on, but you didn’t blame her, if any of the maids spoke out of line they would be punished, you had seen it happen many a time. “No thank you Cecilia, I will make my own way shortly, thank you.” She nodded, bowing her head before making her way back inside. You once again stared at the gardens below, the gardener you had once been watching now gone, you let out a small sigh. Every day just seemed to be the same, nothing to do and no one to hold. Luckily things would be changing for you shortly.

Your brows furrowed, worry evident on your features. You were going to have to inform your father of the news, your mother had been searching for potential suitors for you before she passed, many of them had accepted, but you had taken interest in only one, Lord Barnes, you needed only to write back to him, confirming your partnership and you would be able to leave this place. Unfortunately, you were going to write the letter with your mother, due to her no longer being around, you would need to do it yourself. No matter though, you knew that Lord Barnes was very likely to accept you, the kingdoms you both resided in were allies, increasing your chances. You just had to let your father know, not that he would care anyways.

You pushed the worry aside, deciding that it would be best to not worry about breaking the news, it would probably go in one ear and out the other anyways, you need not dwell on the situation. With a final longing look out to the gardens, you finally withdrew from the balcony, making your way back inside and towards the dining hall. 

  
-

  
“Must we wait for her? I don’t see why her not being here should stop me from eating.” Tony was becoming frustrated with the maid in front of him, she had informed him that you were making your own way here, which meant that Tony couldn’t eat yet, it was standard that food was only served once everyone was at the table, to ensure maximum freshness, Tony didn’t care for this. “Well?!” Tony raised his voice now, the maid flinching as he rose out of his seat, his figure looming over hers. “M-my Lord-“ She was cut off as the doors to the hall swung open, Y/N strolling inside.

“So nice of you to finally make yourself known.” Tony retreated from the maid now, allowing her to scurry away into the kitchen, you watched as she fled. “Must you be so horrible?” You sighed, your father just seemed to be obsessed with treating people with little respect. Tony shrugged, sitting down in his seat, a smirk on his face. “Don’t tell me you care for the peasants dear daughter, they couldn’t care less about you.” He chuckled darkly, you chose to avoid his statement and instead made your way over to one of the countless seats that were situated around the table. You ensured that you were a few seats away from your father, his seat being at the head of the table. “What’s this? Do I sense some disrespect?” His tone was taunting, it was a shame that this was the longest conversation you had had this week, and he was mocking you. “I doubt you truly care for where I sit.” You simply picked up your napkin, placing it upon your lap without glancing his way, you could feel him staring at you.

The doors to the kitchen creaked open, a maid making her way into the hall with two bowls in her hands, the starters. “Indeed, anyway, make yourself busy after dinner, I have business to attend to.” He didn’t thank the maid as she placed his bowl in front of him before she made her way over to you, you thanked her, allowing her to retreat to the kitchen once more. Once she was gone you turned your attention to your father, you knew what he meant by ‘business’.

“By business you mean replacing mother.” Tony didn’t like the way in which you were speaking to him, his eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. “Please do tell if thou has a problem with that.” Although his demeanour was aggressive, his words were quite and soft, like that of a whisper. He was just taunting you again, he knew you had a problem with it. “I shan’t comment, besides I have matters to tend to later anyways.” You lifted your spoon to your lips, blowing gently before you devoured the soup upon it. Tony found his curiosity peaking at your words, however he made no attempt to press you, he didn’t want you to think that he cared. He instead began to eat his own soup, the two of you eating in silence. You started to eat a bit faster now, wanting to finish and leave. Why must he be so irritating? Was the only thought inside your mind at the moment, the doors opening once more dragged you back to reality, Steve was making his way into the room, the expression on his face unreadable.

“I am aware you know not to intrude unless it’s important. Therefore I assume you bring some information?” Your father placed his spoon down, his attention on Steve, your eyes followed Steve as he made his way down the table towards your father, he only spared you a glance when he was about to tell Tony the news, he was asking for permission to speak with you around. “Pay no attention to her.” You scoffed quietly, of course he would say something like that. “Lady Romanoff has changed her mind, she no longer wishes to come.” Tony couldn’t believe those words. “May I ask why?” He spoke the words through gritted teeth, you were finding the situation quite amusing. Steve cleared his throat, “One of the servants travelled to her kingdom, it’s not that far away from here my Lord, upon arrival he was shunned, Lady Romanoff had her guards inform him that she was not interested in a Lord such as yourself.” The small smirk that spread across your lips didn’t go unnoticed by Tony. “Some Lady, what sort of a reason is that?!” He bellowed, he was enraged that someone would deny him, no one ever denied him, he always got what he wanted. Always. “Your reputation my Lord, she cares not for it.” Steve knew that Tony was going to become angry, but he had to break the news. Tony let out a growl, slamming one of his hands upon the table. “My reputation?! Pitiful! That broad has no means to comment upon MY reputation, I will tarnish hers if she continues.” You shook your head, of course he would react like this. Tony noticed you, the action you performed causing him to grow even more angry.

“Don’t you dare make a mockery of me! This wouldn’t be a problem if you were born a prince! Not some pathetic woman!” You couldn’t bite your tongue. “Blame yourself! You made me, I had no say in the matter!” Steve was glancing between the two of you, it was rare that you fought back, you typically just ignored your father. “Perhaps you are the reason a prince has not been born, a curse you are! A curse!” You stood up now, your mouth agape at the insinuation. “You accuse me of dark magic?!” This was insane, he couldn’t blame his own problems on you. “It would do well to explain why after you were born I have had no luck! It would make sense.” He stood too, both of you in a staring contest now, Steve made no effort to stop it, there wasn’t much he could do even if he tried. You took in a deep breath, calming yourself down before you replied. “No matter father.” You crossed your arms across your chest, your head now held high. “I shan’t be here much longer, Lord Barnes is interested in my hand, I need only send a letter in return, within the next week I will be gone.” You were well aware that you were being smug right now, but you couldn’t help yourself, you needed to knock your father off his high horse. Your reply only caused him more anger, he started to make his way towards you, his face now red.

“OF COURSE! DESTROY MY EXISTANCE THEN RUN AWAY, YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THY SUFFERING, AND YET YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DEPART!” He was in your face now, his hands were clenched by his side, you were certain that he would aim to physically harm you anytime now, you took a step back, distancing yourself from him a bit before you spoke once more. “Your delusions are corrupting you father, I will be leaving, I assure you.” You turned on your heel quickly, taking long strides towards the door, now that you had stood up to him you needed to get away as soon as possible, his tempers were truly monstrous. “My Lord?” Steve spoke quietly, he could tell Tony was on the verge of breaking, he had never seen the man so furious, and he had certainly seen Tony in some states. “NO!” Tony ran after you, his hand wrapping around your forearm before you could leave the room, you let out a yelp, attempting to pull your arm away from his harsh grasp. “Release me!” You struggled with him, Tony’s grasp however did not falter, he was determined now. “NEVER! YOU OWE ME!” You struggled harder, your eyes landing on Steve, you tried to plead to him but he simply looked down, if he tried to intervene Tony would have his head. “I OWE YOU NOTHING, YOU’RE MAD!” At your statement his other hand swung around at rapid speed, colliding with your cheek. You yelled as your head whipped to the side, if it were not for Tony’s iron like grasp you would have surely fell to the floor. You felt tears well up in your eyes, your cheek throbbing.

“You do owe me, daughter, for ruining everything.” You shook your head, how could he believe that this was your fault? You had done nothing. “I do not.” Your voice was quite, he could tell you were crying from the tone, this only edged him on. “Ungrateful, all you women are, you, your mother, Romanoff. ALL of you. The only thing you are good for is-“ He stopped in his tracks, his heart hammering as he came to a realisation. You dared turn your head back to him once he had gone silent, you were hoping that perhaps he had came to his senses, however when you met his predatory gaze, you knew that wasn’t the case. “F-father?” Tony stared you down, his breathing laboured as he fought with himself, he knew that what he was thinking was wrong, he knew that by doing this, he would forever taint you and you relationship with him, but that didn’t seem to matter right now.

“You owe me.”

He growled the words, his grip tightening on your arm. “Ah!” You yelped, your eyes widening. “I-I don’t u-understand?” The tears trailed down your face, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Your confusion only managed to irritate your father, he leant close to you, his breath fanning across your face.

“You owe me a son.”

Your eyes widened in shock, you mouth opening and closing continuously as you attempted to form a sentence, no words escaped your lips, you didn’t know what to say. “You owe me a son.” He repeated his claim, this time talking to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself that this was the truth. Your eyes glanced back at Steve, his expression was also that of shock. “My Lor-“ Tony whipped his head around, shooting a harsh glare in his direction to silence him, it was effective. “Don’t forget where your loyalties lie.” You struggled once more, attempting to pull your arm out of his grip, in return, Tony gripped the back of your head, his fingers lacing into your locks, gripping down and tugging at the strands. You let out a gasp. His attention was now upon you again, your faces now nearly touching as he leant forwards. His lips grazing yours. A shudder ran through your body, the air around you saturated with tension.

He collided into you, his lips capturing yours in a one sided dance, you squealed, using your free hand to punch at his chest, he didn’t seem phased. The kiss only deepened, his teeth nibbling at your flesh, his tongue forcing it’s way deep into your mouth. The two of you were locked together, the whole ordeal disgusting you, you could feel the bile rising in your throat. It felt like an eternity before he finally pulled away, his eyes dark and hooded, you could do nothing but stare up at him in fear. “Father. I... I am going to be wed to Barnes, you can’t-“ The hand in your hair pulled back aggressively, causing you to cry out, Tony felt his cock stir in his pants at the noise. “Your place is here daughter, you shan’t be wed.” You let out a sob, this wasn’t right. Tony turned his head, his eyes meeting Steve’s which were laced with worry. “Leave us.” Steve sighed, his head hanging as he made his way towards the door, he wasn’t going to help you.

Tony watched as the door swung shut, leaving you in the room alone once more, no sooner did Steve leave the room did his hands fall upon you once more, he dragged your body back towards the table, your cries and pleads falling upon deaf ears, he threw a chair violently to the side, leaving room for him to throw your body upon the mahogany wood, your chin slamming against the table as you fell. You quickly attempted to push yourself up, but Tony didn’t give you that opportunity, he pressed his clothed crotch against your backside as his hands placed themselves on your shoulders, forcing your body down. You whimpered, cringing as he thrust roughly against you, his arousal evident through his pants. “You will bear my sons.” He snarled at you with malice, his thrust becoming stronger as you wiggled beneath him. Your cries became louder, morphing into wails.

He finally released your shoulders pulling back to grip the material of your dress, bunching it up and throwing it over your back, Tony groaned as he eyed your clothed cunt, the white stockings you wore reminding him of your innocence, the innocence he was about to take. You struggled pathetically, a scream sounding out when you felt him tear your undergarments apart, you were now exposed to him, one of his hands came back to push against your spine, keeping you pinned as he went about discarding his pants. He simply unbuttoned them, shoving them down to his thighs, his undergarments following suit. He didn’t need to be naked for this, you weren’t ‘making love’.

“Please father! Don’t!” He simply cackled, leaning his body over yours, his thick member rubbing against your lips, you were completely dry, the fear you were feeling preventing your body from making you feel any form of arousal. “Where’s that smart mouth princess?” His lips were next to your ear now, his tone sultry, your cheeks were painted lightly pink, the embarrassment of the situation setting in. Tony laughed, his mind now completely taken over by his desire, he wanted this. His thrusts were punishing, and he wasn’t even inside you yet, he soon grew bored of the teasing, one of his hands coming down to grip his cock, rubbing it a few times before positioning himself at your entrance, he could already tell how tight you were going to be just from having his tip prod at your entrance, he moaned at the thought. You let out one final plea, your body shaking violently as you bawled.

“PLEASE, I BEG YOU!”

Your words only encouraged him, and he wasted no time, thrusting forwards and spearing you. You let out a blood curdling scream, your cunt clenching in refusal as he intruded, you felt your hymen break, only adding to the pain you were feeling. “Oh dear god.” Tony groaned, his head now resting against your back, he knew that you were going to be tight, but he had no idea that it was going to be this intense, your cunt squeezing his cock, gripping it tightly, he took this as encouragement, sheathing himself completely inside you before he let out a shaky breath. He had never taken someone so tight before, the sensations fuelling his lust. You could only cry, you knew that there was no way you could get away from him, he had already taken your innocence away, he was in control.

Once Tony had composed himself he finally started to move, pulling his cock out nearly all the way before he thrusted forwards once more, his eyes rolled back as your cries landed upon his ears, his ego swelling at the fact that you were beneath him. His pace was demanding, his thrusts harsh, it felt as if with every push he was burying himself deeper and deeper inside your cunt. The lewd noises that were sounding out only added to your misery, as much as you felt in pain, you could feel yourself growing wet, your body doing this to stop the pain you were feeling. Tony noticed this as well. “I didn’t take you for a whore.” You could tell he was grinning his fingernails digging into your arms as he moved. You didn’t reply, you didn’t even know what you could say.

Tony increased his pace, his cock poking at your womb as he did so, he was huge, there was no denying that. “You’re going to raise my sons precious, I’m going to impregnate you over and over.” “NO!” You finally found your voice, you couldn’t let this happen, you couldn’t have his children, but what where you to do? “Yes princess, you will take my seed.” You shook your head, there wasn’t anything else you could do, his hands moved to your hips, allowing him to move you as he pleased, bouncing you on his member harshly, the pain was still evident, but the smallest pangs of pleasure were peaking through, the sobs stopped you from focusing on them however. “If I didn’t know any better little one, I’d say you are starting to crave this.” You cried out in response, Tony gave a particularly strong thrust, the pain barrelling back stronger now, you gasped when you felt something trickling down your leg slowly, you knew it was blood.

Tony resumed his original pace, ensuring that his cock went as deep as it possibly could, his groans had peaked in volume, his hands gripping hard onto your hips, there was definitely going to be bruises littering your body after today. He began to grunt, his rhythm faltering slightly. “If I knew your cunt was this divine little one, I would have done this sooner.” He let out a loud cackle as you gagged, disgusted with his vulgar words, how a man could be this cruel was beyond you, he seemed to enjoy your misery. “God I normally last much longer.” He spat out the words through gritted teeth, clenching your skin as he rutted against you, you could feel his cock twitching occasionally. He was getting close. “NO, PLEASE STOP, STO-“ He wrapped a hand around your mouth, silencing your screams. “Mmpf!” You squirmed. “Shhhh.” He cooed into your ear, his voice wobbling as he did so. “Take it little one.” The kiss he placed upon the back of your head was sickening, a reminder that he couldn’t see how insane this was. You cried, attempting to pull his hand away from your mouth to no avail.

“Take. It.”

He grunted a final time, burying himself to the hilt inside of you, his eyes rolling back, body spasming as he came. You could feel the warm streaks of cum coating your walls, your body went limp, it was too late. “Such a little whore.” He let out another moan, his cock flexing inside of you, he came for what felt like an eternity, some of it now dripping out of you and trailing down your legs. Tony made no effort to move, you tried to push yourself up, but he forced you back down, pressing your body even further into the table.

“Now now daughter, stay put, we have to keep as much as we can inside of you.”


End file.
